


Harley and Ivy's New Adventure

by ouatisbae



Series: The adventures of Harley, Ivy and their daughter [1]
Category: DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatisbae/pseuds/ouatisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy bonds with a young girl sent to Arkham. After Harley and Ivy escape with the girl. What happens? Read to find out. (The kid I used is just my generic oc molded to fit the story and its needs. And I also have this on my wattpad so yep.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was like any other night at Arkham. It was dark and smelled of mildew and depression. The mood changed when a young girl was brought in. She couldn't have been older than 6 and was no taller than 3'1. She was absolutely tiny.

I could only wonder what she could've done to get herself in here at such a young age. I sit in my cell and wonder. For a few days I just think. But I realize she hadn't left her cell since being put inside. Not even for a meal. That's when I went in her cell. 

She was considered low risk so she was allowed to walk from her cell. I usually was considered high risk but lately I have been improving my behavior so they let me roam a bit. The kiss I gave the warden probably helped. I could've escaped but I'm not ready to go just yet.

I knock on the wall near her cell. She looks up at me with fear in her eyes. "Hey sweetheart." I say walking towards her slowly. "Are you doing okay?" I ask smiling lightly. 

She nods lightly. I sit next to her on her bed. "My name is Pamela Isley or Poison Ivy. But most people call me Ivy." 

"I-I'm Vin." She says in a barely audible voice. 

"Hi Vin." 

I sit with her for a while before she says anything else." I'm not a criminal. I was just defending myself. No one believes me and they made me come here instead."

"What happened?" I ask knowing she is finally opening up.

"I was in my usual spot where I sleep, an empty warehouse. No one ever bothered me before but today someone followed me. They attacked me so I started hitting them and hitting them and before I knew it I was covered in blood and two cops showed up. I never had a family or a place to call home that warehouse was all I had. I didn't want to lose that too." She had tears in her eyes and her face now in her hands.

I put an arm around her and hugged her. She jumped and I let her go quickly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I've just never been hugged before. Not that I can remember anyways." She says wiping away her tears

I smile lightly at her. "How about you stick with me. I'll show you around and keep you safe."

"I would really like that." She smiles at me.

I smile and motion for her to follow me out of her cell. She does reluctantly. I bring her around until I hear the sound of a familiar voice. I smile and have Vin follow me to a cell. 

"Red! I'm so happy to see ya." Harley says jumping into my arms. 

I smile and kiss her. "Are you going to listen to me now?" 

"Yes Red I'm not gonna go back to him. I promise." She says not letting go then looking at the small figure hiding behind me.

"Who's the kid?" She asks looking at me.

"That is Vin. She's new here." Then I look down at Vin. "Vin you can trust Harley, she's not gonna hurt you."

She nods and Harley walks over to her. "You are so adorable." She smiles and hugs Vin.

Vin lets her and smiles. When Harley let's go she makes sure she's behind us wherever we go. She must of really not trusted people.

"Vin. Why do you walk behind us?" I finally ask looking down at her. 

"I just thought you guys wanted to be alone so I just stayed here." She says looking to the floor.

I put my hand under her chin and lift it up. "Sweetheart don't worry. I told you I'm gonna take care of you so I will."

She nods timidly and walks in between us. Compared to me and Harley she is tiny. Harley is 5'6 and I'm 5'7. The poor girl probably feels so small.

We arrive back at my cell and I have them sit on my bed. Vin declines though and sits on the ground in front of the bed. I sit on the bed next to Harley. I tell Harley about how Vin got here and she listens. 

"What happened to her parents? Why is she all by herself? She's so small and vulnerable." Harley shoots questions at me. 

"I told you all I know." 

Vin had fallen asleep on the floor when I was filling Harley in. I look down at her shivering figure and put her in my bed. She doesn't wake up and continues to sleep. 

"We need to get her out of here. She is not old enough to be here." I say telling Harley my escape plan.

She carries the sleeping Vin and I get us out. When we get off Arkham Island I call in a favor. I pull out a phone. "Selina I'm using the favor you owe me. Come pick me up."

And with that Selina came in a car a few minutes later and picked us up. She sees Vin sleeping in Harley's arms and looks at me. "Long story I'll explain later." I say as she drives. 

Vin wakes up while we were driving back to my apartment. Harley smiles at her. "Hey kiddo, were on our way home."

Vin smiles when she says the word home. I could tell she had never heard it referring to a place she lived. I wiped the hair from her face and smiled down at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Selina drops us off and we bid her farewell and go inside. I tell Vin she can sleep on the couch for tonight and we can figure something out for her in the morning. She nods and lays on the couch. I grab a blanket and lay in over her. 

Harley and I head to bed. I hold her close missing the feeling of having her near me. I missed her so much. I kissed her forehead and we both fell asleep. A few hours later we were both jolted awake by the sound of screaming.

I jumped out of bed and ran for Vin. She was sitting on the couch with her knees up to her chest and shaking. I run to her and hold her. "Shh it's alright now. It's okay."

She cried and collapsed into me. I ran a hand through her hair and comforted her. "What happened?" I ask quietly holding her to my chest. 

"The nightmares, the monsters, they were everywhere." She says wrapping her arms around my neck.

I pick her up and carry her to my bed. Harley was sitting up and looked concerned. I mouthed "night terrors". And sat on the bed still holding onto Vin. I layed her down next to me and kissed her forehead lightly. I hold her close to me and sing her to sleep. She shakes against me but eventually begins to fall back asleep.

Harley looks at me. “Ya did good Red.” She whispers and kisses Vin’s head, cuddling next to her on the other side. 

I didn’t sleep much. I watched over Vin and Harley. As it was close to 3AM when Vin woke us up screaming so I let them both sleep in. I quietly slid out of bed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. I made them pancakes and bacon, Harley’s favorite. I set them on the table and went to wake my girls up. Did I just call them my girls? I never thought that would come out of my mouth. 

I walk into the room and wake up Harley first. “Honey, wake up.” I say shaking her lightly at first, but then furiously. “Get up psycho lady.” I say kissing her all over her face.

She groans. “But Reeeeed.” She whines barely opening her eyes to look at me.

“But I made you breakfast, and it’s your favorite.” I smile. 

“Only because there is bacon involved.” She smiles and looks over at Vin. “What are we going to do with her?”

“Well we can’t just put her back on the streets. She said she had no family, so I guess we keep her here with us.” I smile.

“I always wanted a kid, not that anyone really trusted me with one.” She rambles on.

I kiss her and walk over to Vin. I shake her lightly. Her eyes flutter open. “Good morning.” I smile.

She smiles and hugs me. “Thank you.” 

I smile. “Anything for you sweetie.” I kiss the top of her head. “I made you breakfast. Do you like pancakes?”

She nods and I lead her out to the kitchen where her plate is set at the table. She smiles at me and sits in her chair between Harley and I. She eats quickly. 

"Slow down. You're going to make yourself sick." I say looking at her .

She slows down to a normal pace and continues to eat. Harley wasn't setting the best example considering she was eating like her hyenas, but I think Vin was doing it for a different reason.

"After breakfast you want to go buy some new clothes?" I ask smiling down at her then glancing at Harley.

"What will I wear to the store? What I'm wearing is all I have." She says pointing to the oversized Arkham inmate uniform.

"I this we can find you something." I smile. 

I get up from the table and go into my bedroom. I look through my closet for a box of clothes from my childhood. I pull out a sweater and a pair of leggings. These will have to do.

I was back out in the kitchen holding them. "I have something for you to wear so when you finish breakfast we can get ready."

She smiles at me and finishes the last couple bites of her breakfast. I finish mine and I help her get ready. She takes the outfit and puts it on. I look at her hair and try to decide to figure out what to do with it.

"What do you want to do with your hair sweetheart?" I smile and kneel down to her level. 

"Could you cut it for me?" She asks wiping the long black locks from her face.

"Are you sure you want me to cut it?" I ask looking at the hair that was about halfway down her back. 

She nods. I stand and walk over to the kitchen to grab the scissors. I walk back over and ask her again. "Are you sure? There is no going back after." 

She nods again and I sit her in a chair. I begin to cut her hair. "How short do you want it?" She points to her shoulders. "Alright."

I finish cutting her hair and let her go look at herself in the mirror. She comes running back out of the bathroom and hugs me. "Thank you." She smiles.

I smile and pick her up. She couldn't have weighed more than 35 pounds. I hug her. She smiles and hugs me back. "I love you Ivy." Vin whispers as she hugs me.

I feel my heart pang. I smile. "I love you too Vin."

Harley comes out of the bedroom after getting ready and looks at the scene of us hugging and runs over to join in the hug. Vin giggles. I smile and kiss Harley. 

"Are you guys ready to go?" I ask looking down at my pajamas. "I'll be right back." I put Vin down and head into the bedroom to get ready.

 

Harley POV

 

Ivy heads into her bedroom leaving me alone with Vin. "Hey kiddo. Can ya answer a couple questions for me?" I ask sitting on the couch. 

She follows me nodding and sits on the couch next to me. "I was wondering how old ya were. So how old are ya?"

She smiles. "I'm 5." 

"You are so tiny you could probably pass for around 3." I smile.

"Hmm, do ya mind tellin me bout ya parents?" My inner psychiatrist was comin out and I just wanted to help the poor girl. 

"All I remember about them is that they left me on the street when I was a baby. And that they didn't like me too much. I grew up in an orphanage until last year when I decided to run away. They hit me and didn’t give me much to eat. " She says lookin to the floor, frowning and beginning to shut down.

I hug her real tight. "It's alright honey. Ya got me an Ivy now and we love ya. We'll take care of ya forever." I feel her tears permeating through my shirt. I pull her into my lap and hold her.

Ivy walks back out and sees the scene and I can see her brain tryin to figure out the appropriate emotion to feel. She was still trying to get better with emotions. She comes and sits next to us.

"What happened?" She whispers in my ear and rubbing Vin's back.

"I was tryin to talk to her about where her family was and I think I mighta hit what hurts." I say into her ear, still holding Vin close to me.

Ivy pulls Vin from my lap and wipes her face. She holds her and Vin wraps her arms around Ivy's neck. She stands from the couch still holding Vin. 

Vin wraps her legs around Ivy's waist as she walks towards the door. She gets in the backseat with her and lets her lay on her lap on the way to the store.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivy POV

 

We get to the mall and I carry Vin inside. She lays on my shoulder for a while before wriggling indicating she wanted to walk. I put her down and she grabbed my hand. I hold hers in mine and smile.

I walk into a clothing store and let her pick out anything she wants to wear. Vin smiles when she sees a purple shirt. She drags me towards the rack and points at it. I grab it and let her keep shopping.

By the time we were leaving she had picked out 6 shirts and 4 pairs of pants. It wasn't much but it was a start and a lot more than she had before. I decided I wanted to get her something else so I brought her to the toy store. She looked at everything in amazement. 

"You can have anything you want." I smile and let her walk us through the store.

She walks to the stuffed animals and picked up a stuffed dragon. She pulls on my sleeve and I kneel down closer to her level. "Can I get this?"

I nod and stand back up. "Of course sweetheart." I smile and bring it up front to pay for it.

I hold her hand as we meet back up with Harley who is carrying quite a few bags. I roll my eyes and we head for the car. I buckle Vin in in the backseat and sit in the passenger seat. Harley puts all her bags in the trunk and gets in the driver side.

By the time we get home Vin is asleep in the back of the car. I smile and look back at her. I get out and carry her inside. I plop down onto the couch, cradling her as she sleeps. After laying down myself, I hold her close to me and fall asleep. She is pulled close to me and I have a protective arm holding onto her, ready to battle any monster who tries to hurt my little girl.

There I go again calling her my little girl. I have never felt a bond so strong for anyone other than Harley. It’s just something about this little girl that makes me want to protect her and keep her out of harm. She was completely innocent and hadn’t done one thing wrong in her life. Sure she assaulted that guy, but that was self defense, not to mention it’s pretty impressive an underweight 5 year old beat the shit out of a grown man. 

I feel an arm shake me awake about a half an hour later. I open my eyes and see Harley smiling down at me. “You really do love her, don’t cha Red?” Harley smiles and sits on the floor next to the couch. 

“I love her like she was my own Harley. She can be the daughter we could never have. She can complete our family, but I need to know you’re not going to leave again. I can’t do this by myself.” I say looking into her sky blue eyes.

The rims of her eyes begin to fill with tears and they fall. I wipe them away. “I have been wanting to ask you something for a while Harl. I’ve been afraid of you leaving me and going back to him. But I think now would be as good a time as ever.” I lightly place Vin on the couch and get on my knees in front of Harley. I push her hair from her face and smile. “Harleen Frances Quinzel, I love you with all my heart and I want to have this family with you. Will you do the honors of marrying me?”

Harley smiles and more tears fall. This time out of joy instead of sadness. The only tears I ever want to see come from her eyes. I kiss her. She finally answers. “Pam of course I’ll marry ya. I wouldn’t want to marry anyone else. I promise to stay with ya forever. No matter what. And I mean that with all of my heart.”

I kiss her again and sit on the floor with her and hold her close. I pull the ring out of my pocket that I forgot to take out when I proposed. I smile and put it on her finger. She turns towards me and kisses me again. “I love ya so much Pamela.” She smiles wiping away her tears. 

Vin begins to wake up at this point and looks over at as with tired eyes. “Hey baby girl.” I smile at her. 

She smiles back and gets on the floor with us. Harley sits on my lap and Vin lays over both of our legs smiling at us. I sweep some of her hair from her face and smile at her. She still had the stuffed dragon in her arms and hadn’t let it go since the store. Harley smiles and runs a hand through Vin’s freshly cut hair. “Hey sweetie, do ya think ya wanna stay here with us? We could be your family, if ya let us.” 

I smile down at her. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. We can bring you wherever you want but just know you always have a home here.”

A big smile forms on Vin’s face. “Do you really mean it? You want me?” Tears begin to form in her eyes. “You really want me?”

I feel my heart break. She really thought we didn’t want her. Who wouldn’t want such a sweet girl as her. Vin was the only kid I knew who was as brave as she was. She was so much like me too. Her lack of emotions for a long time and finally letting them all out. Since meeting Harley I have been embracing my human half more and more. Now that I have Vin I want nothing more than to be the mother she never had. 

Harley and me both pull her into a tight hug. “Of course we want you. I want nothing more than to make you the happiest little girl in the world.” I say and kiss her forehead gently. 

She smiles and leans on us. Harley picks her up as she stands from my lap. She kisses Vin and closes her eyes holding her on the verge of crying. If she felt anything like I did, she didn’t know whether to be happy Vin wanted to stay with us or angry about everything that has happened to the poor girl in her short 5 years. Vin puts her arms around her neck and Harley hugs her tighter. 

I watch them like this for a while a few of my own tears falling. I wipe them away and smile. I finally had my family I had always wanted since my own childhood and they were better than anything I ever dreamed of. I stand and walk over to them, engulfing both of them in a hug. Vin giggles and kisses my cheek. 

I smile. “I really do love you Vin.” I say holding her face in my hands. 

 

“I love you too Ivy.” She smiles back at me and leans against Harley’s shoulder, still looking at me. 

“You know you can call us whatever you want okay? If you want you can keep calling me Ivy or you can call me something else.”

“Would it be okay if I called you Mommy?” Her voice suddenly growing small.

 

I look at her with a stunned smile. “I would love that.” 

 

Harley smiles.”What about me?” She chuckles. 

 

Vin giggles. “Hmm I could call you Mama.” She smiles.

“That is perfect.” She smiles and kisses Vin’s cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

We sit on the couch and Vin lays between us. I turn on a Disney movie because I know it will entertain the both of them. This is how we spend most of the day, sitting on the couch watching kids movies. Vin doesn’t leave our sides at all during this. If one of us got up to do anything she would cling to the other. If we both got up she stayed with one of us. We would have to work on her abandonment issues eventually. But now was not the time. 

I let her cling knowing that was probably the reassurance she needed. She hadn’t had a family and she needed to know we weren’t going to leave her on the street, like the others. She needed to know we loved her. I love her more than anything and I would never hurt her knowingly. 

Later I get up to make dinner. Harley had fallen asleep on the couch and I had thought Vin was too. But then I felt two small arms wrapping around my leg and I smile. I look down at her and she smiles back up at me. “You want to help make dinner?” She nods and I pick her up and sit her on the countertop. “We’re gonna make some pizza.” I smile. 

“How do I help?” She smiles and looks at me with her big deep blue eyes. 

 

“Well let’s start with the crust.” I says pulling it out of the fridge and placing it on the counter. “Then the sauce.” I say putting the can next to the crust. “Then the cheese. Now we put the sauce on the crust.” I smile and open the can and grab a spoon. 

I hand her the spoon and let her put the sauce on the pizza. She does this quite cleanly for her age. I open the cheese and hand it to her. She begins piling the cheese on top and giggling. I help her spread it out and smile.

Harley comes into the kitchen and hugs me from behind. “Hey Red.” She smiles and leans against me. “Hey kiddo.” She smiles at Vin.

I help Vin off the counter and set her down next to us. She stays close to Harley as I put the pizza in the oven. Harley smiles at Vin and picks her up. Vin smiles and lays on Harley's shoulder. 

"Kiddo how about tomorrow we go to get ya things for your own room." Harley smiles at her. 

 

"I've never had my own room." Vin says looking at her with excitement and a bit of fear.

 

"Well let's see we can paint your room any color ya can and ya can pick out a bed and we can get ya a bunch of toys." Harley smiles excitedly

 

Vin smiles and hugs Harley. I smile leaning against the counter. "Harl, were not made of money." I remind her.

We had some money but if we are going to be keeping Vin here as our daughter we can't be getting thrown in Arkham all the time. Our life of crime was on its way to ending. But that was a conversation I would need to have with Harley later.

"Why don't you guys go watch the movie while I finish getting dinner ready." I smile.

Harley nods and they go back into the living room. I grab out some plates and cups and put them on the table. The timer for the pizza goes off a few minutes later and I take it out of the oven. 

I get them big drink and put their pizza on plates and bring them dinner. They both smile up at me and I smile back. They sit up and take their plates. I go and grab my own plate before returning to the couch with them.

We all finish eating within a few minutes and we all lay on the couch for another couple of hours. Then I look at the clock and see that it's close to 10pm.

"Time for bed." I say looking at Harley and Vin. 

Harley pouts some and Vin nods sleepily. I get Vin a pillow and blanket and lay her on the couch. "If you need me just come and get me, okay?" I smile

"Okay Mommy." She nods tiredly.

 

I smile and kiss her forehead. "I love you baby girl."

 

"I love you too Mommy." She smile and closes her eyes. 

 

I smile and carry Harley into our bedroom smiling. I lay on the bed with her and kiss her. "We have to talk about something baby." I say looking at her seriously.

 

"What is it Red?" She asks looking up at me.

 

"We can't keep going on crime spread with Vin here with us. We can't keep going back to Arkham and leaving Vin alone to fend for herself. So starting tonight we are going to stay on the right side of crime."

 

She nods and smiles at me. "So does that mean one of us has to get a job?"

 

"You could always be a psychiatrist again. You did love it." I smile

 

"Alright I'll start looking for a job tomorrow." She smiles in defeat. "What about you?"

 

"I'm going to homeschool Vin." 

 

"Not fair I wanna homeschool her." She pouts.

 

"You're cute when you pout." I smile and hold her from behind.

We lay there for a while and we both fall asleep. I wake up in the middle of the night to the sound of crying next to my bed. I turn over and see Vin on the floor. I scoop her up quickly.

"Sweetheart what happened?" I ask holding her close to me and kissing her forehead.

 

"I don't want him to come back Mommy. He scares me." Vin says clinging to me.

 

"Who scares you?" 

 

"The man with the green hair and the big smile. He was staring in the window at me."


	5. Chapter 5

I shudder at the description and rage fills me. Then I look down at Vin and become filled with fear. He's gonna try to take her away. He’s gonna take my baby and turn her against us. He’s gonna do what he did to the old Robin. I won’t let him. She is mine. My baby isn’t going to be subjected to that madman. Not ever.

I hold her. “He’s not gonna hurt you babygirl. I’ll make sure of it.” I say running a hand through her hair and kissing the top of her head. 

She lays against me and I hold her. I slightly sway as she begins to fall back asleep in my arms. Vin sleeps in bed with us for the rest of the night but I don’t sleep. I can’t knowing that lunatic knows we’re out of Arkham and that we have a child. My little girl will have the good life she deserves. That she will get. 

The next morning I wake up. Apparently I had fallen asleep but I had an arm wrapped tightly around Vin. Which she was holding onto with her own arms. Maybe somehow she knew about what he might do or maybe she thought he was just a nightmare. But I kiss her cheek and pull her even closer to me. 

I tap Harley and try to wake her up. "Dammit Harl wake up." I snarl under my breath as I shake her awake. She groans and rolls over to face me. She looks down at Vin then back up at me. "I think someone is trying to kidnap Vin."

 

She looks at me like I'm crazy. "What makes you think that?"

 

"She said that someone was looking in the window and she described him. It was an exact description. I don't want him to hurt her." I say with a tinge of fear in my voice.

 

Her expression changed to one of terror and she suddenly hugged Vin. "There's one reason I don't have any kids already. It's because I know what he would do to them. I won't let that son of a bitch near our baby." She says angrily.

We both come to an agreement to keep our guard up but not tell Vin. As the morning grew later we just payed in bed waiting for Vin to wake up. I run a hand through her hair and Harley has her arms around her.

Vin wakes up in the late morning and I smile at her. She smiles back and clings to the both of us. We both hold her and smile. Harley smiles and looks at me before looking back at Vin.

Harley pulls out her phone and shows me the group texts between her, Selina, and Canary.

 

H: you guys need to come over later

S: does it have to do with the little girl

C: what little girl???

H: you'll see. Just come over at noon

S: fine I'll be there

C: see you then

 

I smile at Harley. She looks at Vin. "I invited some of my friends over. Would ya like to meet them?" 

Vin nods happily and sits up. She wriggles her way from our grips and jumps off the bed to go get dressed. I followed after her and helped her find an outfit. I suggest she take a bath and she nodded. We walk into the bathroom and I draw the bath.

I wash her up and then get her dressed. She attempts to brush her own hair to no avail, when I take over its done in a few minutes. I look at the time it's a few minutes passed noon so they should be showing up anytime.

"Can you carry me?" She asks looking up at me.

I smile and pick her up. She kisses my cheek and I smile. We head into the living room and I sit on the couch. Vin smiles and lays on my chest. I turn on the TV and wait for Harley to finish in the shower.

I hear a knock at the door. I set Vin on the couch. "I'll be right back stay here." I say kissing her forehead. 

I look through the peephole to see Canary and Selina waiting there. I open the door. "Come in." 

They walk in and see Vin. "She is so cute oh my god." Canary coos and walks over to her. 

 

Vin shrinks back into the couch and hides under a pillow. "Sweetheart it's okay come here." I say moving the pillow and lifting her off the couch and into my arms.

 

"So are you guys keeping her?" Selina asks sitting on the couch looking up at me.

 

"Yes. We are." I say hugging Vin close. "We can't very well leave her on the street."

 

"Are these Mama's friends?" Vin asks against my shoulder.

 

"Yes baby girl." I smile and lift her face up to look back at me. "Would you like to meet them?"

She nods and I put her down. Vin looks up at Canary and smiles at her. She kneels down to Vin's level. "Hey sweetheart. My name is Dinah but you can call me Canary."

Vin smiles and nods at her and looks at Selina. She walks over to her and looks at her. Selina motions for her to sit next to her. Vin listens and does so.

"Hey my name is Selina but you can call me Kitty if you want. Just don't do it in front of Ivy okay." Vin smiles and nods and Selina pets her hair. "Where's Harley?"

 

"Right here." Harley smiles walking out of the bathroom and sitting on the couch next to Vin.

Vin moves into Harley's lap and cuddles into her. Harley smiles and holds her. Vin lays across her and holds onto Harley's arm. Canary and Selina coo and fawn over her. 

 

I call them over to the kitchen table and have them sit down. "That asshole is after Vin." I say bluntly when I knew Vin was out of earshot. 

 

"What does he want with a kid her age?" Canary asks 

 

"I'm guessing leverage against us so we will do what he wants. I don't want anything else to happen to her. She has already had to go through so much and I want it to be over for her. She's only 5 years old." I say looking between both of them. "I need you both to help me on this. I need Canary to talk to the League about getting joker and I need for Selina to talk to any allies you have to do the same. Please help me with this." I say looking at them desperately.

 

"I'll help. She reminds me of myself when I was her age." Selina smiles. "I'll also watch her whenever you need me to."

 

Canary smiles at me. "I'll talk to the League. I'll also talk to Oliver about the possibility of her staying with us occasionally."

 

I smile. "Thank you both. Truly thank you."

 

We walk back out into the other room and Vin and Harley are cuddled up on the couch watching Sleeping Beauty. Vin was still on Harley's lap and had her thumb in her mouth. 

All of us sat on the couch and watched the movie. When Vin noticed us she moved over to sit with Selina and Canary. They smiled and let her. She fell asleep on them and I smile. I knew that they would be able to take her on nights we may need them too.

Around 4PM Vin was still asleep but she was on the couch while the rest of us went into the kitchen to talk. I made sure to have someone able to see the living room at all times. I wasn't taking any chances. 

We drank coffee and talked about everything. Canary enthused about her son who was about 3, Selina told us about the newest edition to her millions of cats, and we talked about what we knew about Vin. They asked about everything and we told them what we could.


	6. Chapter 6

Vin POV

 

I wake up and don't see anyone. I don't see Kitty or Canary or Mommy or Mama. I look around frantically. The movie was turned off and I didn't hear them anywhere. I checked their room first, then I looked in the bathroom. That's when I felt myself begin to cry. 

Then I heard my mommy. "Vin?! Where are you?" I go running and see her at the couch.

 

"I thought you left me. I thought I was all alone again." I cry jumping into her arms.

 

"Shh, I'm never going to leave you baby girl." She says quietly hugging me. I really liked it when she calls me that.

 

I can feel some of her tears and I look at her. "Why are you crying mommy?" I ask looking confused. 

 

"It's nothing baby. It's okay now." She says wiping away her tears.

 

I hold onto her and she walks into the kitchen and sits in her chair. I cling to her and Kitty smiles at me. I smile back at her. She puts her hand on my shoulder and I hold it in my hands. I jump down from Mommy’s lap and walk over to Kitty. I put my arms out as a way of asking her to pick me up. She seemed to understand and picks me up, putting me on her lap. 

They keep on talking about things I don’t really understand but I just sit with Kitty happily. I lean back against her and smile. She pets my hair as she talks. I lean my head on her shoulder.

I tap her shoulder and she looks down. "Can you get me a drink please?" I ask quietly. She smiles and gets me a cup of milk. I smile at her. "Thank you." I say now sitting in my own chair.

Canary smiles at me and I smile back wiping the milk from my face with a napkin. I giggle and sit in the chair holding onto my dragon Mommy got me at the mall yesterday. I lay my head on the table bored with the adult talk that was going on. I decided to sit with Canary because I hadn’t yet. I walk over to her and she picks me up without me even asking. I smile and lean on her. I like Mama’s friends. They’re nice. 

After a while of their boring talk Kitty and Canary leave and go home. I stand with Mommy as Mama hugs them goodbye. When they are gone Mommy scoops me up and hugs me. “Can you promise me something?” I nod. “If anything ever happens to me and Mama you find Selina or Canary, got it?”

I nod smiling at her. She smiles back and brings me into her room with her. I lay on her comfy bed and smile at Mama when she walks into the room. She smiles back at me and jumps on the bed tickling me. I giggle and roll around until she stops. I take a big breath and let it out. She smile and gets up and goes to see Mommy. I lay on their bed for a while and then I fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Ivy POV

I stand at my dresser getting changed and I feel arms go around me. I smile and lean my head back and she kisses my neck. “Well hello to you to baby.” I smile and turn around to see her.

“Can we have a night to ourselves tomorrow? Maybe have Vin stay with Selina for the night?” Harley asks, her hands lingering around my waist.   
“Call her tomorrow and maybe I’ll plan something special for the two of us” I say lowering my voice and whispering in her ear. 

“Come on Red don’t do this to me when we can’t do anything about it.” She whines quietly hanging onto me. 

“How about you save that feeling and tomorrow I’ll make it up to you.” I smile and kiss her neck before laying down on the bed.  
I smile and kiss her and put my arms around Vin. I kiss Vin’s forehead and lay down, closing my eyes. She stirs slightly in her sleep and moves closer to me. Harley moves closer to us and wraps us up and she falls asleep. I not far behind when I fall asleep.  
The next morning I feel two small hands shaking me awake. “Mommy, I’m hungry.” 

I groan slightly and open my eyes. Her deep blues eyes looking into mine. “Alright, how about we go out to breakfast and then maybe you can spend today with Selina.” She smiles and jumps out of the bed excited. 

I get out of bed and follow her to the closet where her clothes are. She goes through and pulls out a black shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I help her get dressed and then we go to wake up Harley. She was much more resistant to waking up. Vin sits on her and jumps on her. “Wake up Mama. Mama get up!”  
I stand back and chuckle watching Harley trying not to get up. She finally opens her eyes and looks at Vin smiling. Vin moves off of her and waits for Harley to get up. I get dressed and then Harley does. She sits patiently on the bed waiting for us.  
A few minutes later we are all ready and heading to a nearby diner for breakfast. We walk because it was less than a block away. Vin holds onto both Harley's and my hand. We swing her and she giggles. Harley and I smile at each other as we get to the diner. We sit at our usual U-shaped booth in the back.   
Vin sits in between us as we wait for our usual waitress to come cater to us. She hands us two menus and a kids menu. "Who's this little one?" She asks smiling at Vin

"This is Vin. Vin meet Charlotte our normal waitress here." Harley answers and Vin hides in my side. "She's kinda shy." 

"That's alright sweetie. I'll give you a few minutes to order." Charlotte smiles and walks back over to the counter.

I smile down at Vin. "What do you want for breakfast baby girl?" I have an arm around her.

"Can I have eggs and bacon? With milk." She asks barely audible. 

"Of course." I smile and kiss the top of her head.  
We order breakfast and we all color on Vin's kids menu. Harley colors in some picture of the logo and Vin and I play tic tac toe. I had to teach her how to play but after the first game she was really good at it. When the food arrives she hides in my side again at the sight of someone she didn't know.   
I hold her until the waitress leaves. "Not everyone is going to hurt you sweetheart. And I promise I will always protect you from anyone or anything that might hurt you." 

She hugs me. "You really promise Mommy?" She asks quietly looking up at me.

"Yes I really promise." I smile and hug her back.  
At this point Harley was already done with half of her meal. Vin picks up her for and begins to eat, as do I. By the time we were all done eating and planning the day it was about 9:30. We decided to go to the park and then Vin was going to go see Selina at 3 and spend the night with her.   
I had called Selina as we left the diner. "Hey Selina."

"What do you need Ivy?" She answers.

"Me and Harley were wondering if you could take Vin for the night." I say hoping she would agree. 

There was a brief silence. "I'd be happy to drop her off anytime this afternoon."

"Thanks. I really owe you one." I smile and hang up the phone. "It's all set. Vin you're spending the night with Selina and me and Mama are gonna have a night to ourselves."

Vin looks up at me. "Is this because you don't want me anymore?" She says it plainly but there was sadness in her eyes.

I feel my heart break slightly. "No sweetie. Of course we want you." I kneel down to her level. "Sometimes me and Mama want to have a night with just adults. How about we pick you up real early tomorrow morning and we can go out to breakfast again. But this time you can pick where we go." She nods and clings to me.  
I pick her up and carry her. We walk to the park and she won't let me put her down. Harley looks at me knowingly. Vin was crying slightly and I could feel her tears hitting my back.   
Harley walks behind me and looks at her. "Hey kiddo. I noticed you forgot something when we left the apartment this morning." Harley smiles and pulls the dragon from her coat pocket. Vin smiles and holds onto it tightly. Harley kisses her forehead. "You feel a little bit better now?" She asks smiling.

Vin nods and kisses Harley's cheek. "Thank you."  
We walk through the park and Vin everything out and asks about everything. We take turns answering questions and telling her fun facts or stories. By the time we made it back to the apartment it was about 2 in the afternoon. We packed up an outfit and pajamas for Vin in a bag and made sure she was okay with staying the night. And after explaining we would be there to pick her up in the morning she was ready to go.  
We arrived at Selina's around 3 and Harley knocked on the door. Selina smiles as she answers. "Well hello there." She smiles and takes Vin from my arms. Vin giggles and hugs her.   
"She has some clothes in this bag. You have my number if you need anything." I say handing Selina the bag of clothes.   
Harley looks and makes sure Vin has the dragon stuffed animal. If she didn't have it all hell would break loose. Thankfully she did.  
I kiss Vin in the forehead and smile. "I'll be back real soon okay. I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Mommy." She says and hugs me. 

Harley smiles. "Hey kiddo I love ya. I promise it won't feel like we're gone long." She kisses her and Vin hugs her too.

"Bye." We both say and shut the door behind us.


	8. Chapter 8

Selina POV

Ivy and Harley leave and Vin holds onto me. I smile and sit on the couch. A couple of my cats swarm us and she giggles. She pets them and smiles.   
"Kitty, why do you have so many cats?" Vin asks looking up at me inquisitively. 

"I just really like cats. I've just started collecting them." I smile. "Now what do you want to do?"

She thinks for a minute. "Can we watch a movie?"

I smile. "How about the Aristocats?" 

"I haven't seen that one yet." She shrugs.

"All the more reason we should watch it." I smile and put the movie in.  
We watch movies all night until she falls asleep. I grab a blanket and pull it over her before retreating to my room to get some sleep. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep.   
I wake to the sound of shattering glass. I run to the living room to see a broken window and Vin hiding behind the couch. Inspecting the window had me discover a note. A written threat.   
"If you hand over the kid now I won't bother you again Selina. I just want her. -Joker"

"Vin sweetheart come here." I say trying to coax her out of hiding. She crawls out and runs into my arms. "It's alright."

"I want Mommy." She cries against my shirt.

I look at the clock. It was about 4AM. Hopefully they were done with the night's activities by now. I pull out my phone and dial Ivy. It rang once before she answered. "What's wrong?"

"You know who is trying to get Vin. She is terrified and needs you. Needs you badly." I say looking at the girl seemingly having a panic attack.

"We'll be right there." Ivy says quickly before hanging up. 

"Breathe sweetheart. Shhh." I say holding her while sitting on the floor rocking her. 

"My chest hurts Kitty." She cries as she breathes heavily almost hyperventilating. 

"I know. Calm down please. You're okay. It's okay." I saw kissing her forehead.

I hold her close until Ivy and Harley show up. Ivy runs over. "Baby girl it's okay. It's alright. Breathe." She sits on the floor next to me and takes Vin from my arms.

"I think she's having a panic attack." I say running a hand through my own short hair.

"Baby girl, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me what you need." Ivy says quietly Vin slowly and kissing her head. 

Vin cries for a while before she finally speaks. "Is he gonna kill me Mommy?" It's a small squeak between cries. 

Ivy chokes up. Her own emotions overcoming her. "No I won't let him hurt you. I promise. I promise he'll never hurt you." She was almost in tears herself.   
Harley sits in the corner near the front door. She looks as if she was about to cry her own tears. I breathe out and walk over to her. "Harley, what's wrong?"

"It's all my fault. If it weren't for me Vin would be safe and all of ya would be better off. He was right, I'm not cut out to be a parent. I'm nothing, just a sidekick." Harley cries into her knees. 

I rub her back. "No don't say that it's not your fault. It's that psycho bastard's fault. You are a great mother. I've seen you with Vin. She loves you and you are great with her. You and Ivy are the best parents she could ever ask for. Now get over there and be with your family. They need you." I say this rather assertively. 

"Thanks Selina, I really needed that." She says standing and walking over to Ivy and Vin.

 

Ivy POV

"Mommy can you sing to me?" Vin asks sniffling and looking up at me.

"Sure sweetheart." I smile slightly wiping my own tears. "Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart. Never to part. Baby of mine." I begin to sing quietly. She had told me Dumbo was her favorite movie that we had watched and this was a good song to sing her.

Harley sits down next to me and leans her head on my shoulder. She begins singing the second verse. "Little one when you play. Pay no heed to what they say. Let your eyes sparkle and shine. Never a tear. Baby of mine."

We start to sing the song together. "If they knew all about you. They'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you. What they'd give just for the right to hold you. From your head down to your toes. You're not much, goodness knows. But you're so precious to me. Sweet as can be. Baby of mine."

I look down and Vin had fallen asleep. I look over at Harley. "There is only one person who is going to be able to help us now. We need to call Batman."


	9. Chapter 9

Ivy POV

I thank Selina and we head out from her apartment. We don't go home because we are sure that Joker set up some trap or something. Instead we go to the top of one of the buildings. We wait here for Canary, who Harley had called when we left Selina's.   
She shows up shortly after we arrive. I talk to her since Harley is holding Vin to keep her warm. "We need you to get the Bat to help us with Joker. Please. He's the only one who can seem to do anything. We can't lose her please Dinah." I plead with her. 

"I'll talk to him. He has a soft spot for young kids and kids who were orphans. I'm sure he'll help you." She smiles and calls herself into the watchtower.

We wait on the rooftop for a while waiting for someone to show up. But before any help showed up he showed up. "Hello ladies." He smiles at us.

"Get her out of here Harley! Go now!" I yell not taking my eyes off of him. 

"Such maternal skills Pammy. I have to admit I didn't expect it." He smiles and pulls out a knife.

I take out a pellet and throw it. Plants begin to grow and I use them to wrap around him. "Why do you even try you damn psycho. I always beat you."

"Maybe you should stop taking things that don't belong to you. First Harley and now someone else's child. What a track record." He snarls confidently.

"Well I'll have you know that Harley is no one's property. She is a person. Not to mention that she is engaged to me now. And we rescued Vin from Arkham." I say with a wicked smile.

"Well this has been fun Pammy but my boys should be picking up my packages anytime now. And all I'm doing is returning what belongs to me and what belongs to the dirt. I've kept you busy long enough for them already to be in a truck and being transported to an unknown location." He laughs his psycho laugh and I punch him in the face before running around looking for any sign of either of them.

I begin running along the rooftops and trying to find them. Then I hear a familiar voice. "Need some help?" I turn to see just the man I was waiting for. 

"He took them and now he's going to kill them. And we need to find them. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them." I look at him pleading with my eyes. 

"Any idea where he took them?" 

"He said it was an unknown location." I say shaking my head. 

He nods. "Don't worry I'll find them and bring them back."

"Thank you." I turn around and he's gone.   
I begin walking down the street thinking of places that he could've taken them. I repeat the words over and over again in my head and then it clicks. The travel agency. He brought them to the abandon travel agency building.   
I sneak on the roof top and look down. Vin is tied up in a corner and Harley is strapped down on a surgical table. 

Harley POV

I look up to see none other than him. "Hey Pooh. Miss me?" He smiles wickedly 

"Not at all Puddin'" I sneer the Puddin' and practically spit in his face. 

"I thought you were the one Harley but I guess we were both wrong huh? Now your precious daughter gets to watch you die slowly and then she will become my new henchgirl. And you will die knowing your daughter is going to be just like you." He laughs. 

I can hear Vin's cries coming from the corner. "I will never let you hurt her you ass. Just leave her alone it's me you want."

"But where's the fun in that." He smirks. 

He takes out a knife and comes at me with it about to carve a smile like his into my face. Then I hear glass shatter above me. "Step away from her." Ivy growls. 

"Late to the party Pam. You need some stronger plants." He laughs

She lunges at him and her hands are around his throat. "No one touches my family. You will pay for this." She says squeezing his throat. 

"You won't kill me." He chokes out. "Not in front of her." He motions to Vin with his eyes. 

"We'll see about that." She squeezes harder.

Batman swoops in and kicks them both to the ground. Pam gets up and runs over to me and undoes the restraints. I kiss her and she quickly runs to Vin. She unties her and hugs her. 

Batman has Joker tied up and calls in backup from the cops. We leave before they come and head back home. "Let's go home." Pam says smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

Ivy POV

When we get home Vin is sleeping in my arms. We head inside and I lay on the bed with Vin. I hold her close to me and kiss her forehead. Harley lays behind me and puts her arms around me. “I can tell you’re blaming’ yourself Pam. It’s not your fault. If anything it’s mine for ever going back to that ass after ya tellin me time and time again he was just gonna hurt me. And you were right. This is the worst thing he could have done and I’m sorry.” 

“Harls, it's not your fault. Its his fault for being a psychotic bastard and going after everything we love just to get back at us for being in love. Because I have something he likes to consider his. And you don’t belong to anyone because you are not an object. You are a person and you can choose what you want and who you want.” I say turning my head to look at her. I wipe her tears and kiss her. “I love you. I love you so much. How about we spend the day at home and we can play with Vin and be happy that he is locked away in Arkham. At least for now. It gives us time to get out of Gotham and make a start somewhere else. We could finally be happy. And even if we don’t leave we can Joker proof the apartment. We can go and get the hyenas and get guards to always be here. Anything to keep the two of you safe. Money isn’t a problem. We can figure that out.”

Harley hugs my waist from behind me and kisses my neck. “I love ya Daffodil.” She smiles against my neck. 

“I love you too my little psycho. Now get some sleep.” I smile and snuggle into her still holding Vin tightly.  
I fall asleep shortly after and feel relieved that Joker was in Arkham and Vin was safe in my arms again. She would never be put in harm’s way again. We sleep in that morning, mostly because it was close to 7AM when the whole ordeal ended. It was only a couple of hours but it felt like years.  
It was close to noon by the time I woke up. Vin was still sleeping in my arms and Harley still asleep with her arms around my waist. I smile and wake up Harley by kissing her lightly on the shoulder. On nights like this she was a light sleeper.   
She smiles at me. "Mornin Red." She smiles sleepily.

I smile and look back at Vin. Harley rests her head on my arm and looks over at her. I run a hand through Vin's hair and kiss her forehead. She begins to wake up and I smile at her. "Morning baby girl." I smile and hug her. 

"Morning Mommy." She says yawning and cuddling back into my chest. 

I rub her back gently. "Are you hungry? I can order us some lunch since it's almost noon." I smile. She nods into my chest not moving. "Wanna take a bath first?" She nods again.  
I get up and carry her into the bathroom and put her down on the ground. I begin to run the water and help her take off her now dirtied clothes. She has bruises and cuts on her, fresh from the early morning attack. I put her in the tub and began washing her up.  
"Are you feeling okay?" I ask as I begin washing her hair. 

Vin nods. "My arms kinda hurt." She says showing me the cuts and bruises. 

I kiss her arms. "Would you like to watch a movie after we're done washing you up?" I smile and kiss her forehead.

"Can we watch Dumbo?" She asks with a small smile.

"Of course baby girl. Of course." I lift her out of the water and wrap her in a towel.

Harley comes in and leans against the doorway. "I heard were watching Dumbo again. I'm in." She smiles and picks up towel clad Vin, kissing her cheek.  
I order Chinese food and they start watching the movie. I walk over after ordering the food and lay on the L-shaped couch. Vin moves over and lays with me. Harley pouts slightly but lays with us. Vin cuddles up between, holding each of our arms in hers for comfort. She had lost her dragon during the incident and she felt lost without it.   
Vin lays on my chest and puts her thumb in her mouth. Her arm looping around Harley's still. It gets to the scene when Dumbo sees his mother in the cage and she clings closer to me. Baby Mine begins playing and she buries her face in my chest.   
She relaxes slightly as the song goes on and realizes it's the song that we had sang her when she wanted me to sing for her. I put my arms around her and turn onto my side still holding her.  
There's a knock at the door and Harley answers it. She takes the food and puts it on the table. I sit up and Vin looks at the boxes skeptically. "What is that?"

"It’s chinese food. It's got chicken and rice and I don’t know a lot a stuff.” Harley says not really sure how to explain it. 

“It's just a lot of fried food that they call chinese food.” I smile and get to go grab plates.

Vin smiles and takes a french fry from the box. “I’ve never had one of these not from a trash can.” She says quietly before taking a bite. “They don’t taste much different.” She laughs quietly  
I smile as I return with the plates and set one down in front of her. She begins grabbing some of everything and trying it. Harley piles on chicken fingers and french fries. And I grab some crab rangoons, them being one of the only things I’ll eat that are made with meat. We sit back and finish the movie while we eat lunch.   
“Would you like to go out and get a new dragon?” I ask her as the movie ends. 

“No, it's not the same. I want my dragon back.” Vin says frowning and leaning into the couch. 

“Why is it not the same baby girl?” I ask putting an arm around her. 

“It's not from the first day you brought me home with you. It's not the one that I got when you bought me my first clothes that weren’t someone else's first. It was special and now it's gone.” She says tears rolling down her face. 

I hold her in my arms and kiss the top of her head. “Sweetheart I’m sorry. This was never supposed to happen. This was supposed to be a better life for all of us. Maybe I should leave you with someone where it's safer for you.” As I say it I regret my words. 

“You don’t want me anymore?” Her tears flowing out faster now and she pulls away from me and running into our bedroom. 

“No, I didn’t mean it that way. Please I’m sorry. Come back,” I say putting my face in my hands my own tears coming to the surface. 

“I’ll go talk to her Red.” Harley says standing from the couch and walking towards the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

Harley POV

I walk to the bedroom and open the door. I sit on the bed next to Vin. "Hey kiddo."

"Go away. I know you don't love me. It's just a trick like all the others. None of them wanted me either. They just wanted me to do work for them and make them money. I don't want to go back. Why doesn't anyone want me? Why doesn't anyone love me?" She cries into the pillow.

"Honey we love ya. Mommy didn't mean it the way she said it. She was just sayin ya might be safer with someone else. It doesn't mean you're leaving. You're staying because we want ya and we love ya with all our hearts." I say putting a hand on her back.

She looks up at me with red eyes from crying. "So you love me?"

I smile. "Of course we do." 

She sits up and hugs me. "I love you Mama."

"I love ya too kiddo." I smile and hug her back. "Why don't ya go hug Mommy. She's really upset because she made you upset."

"Okay." She says and runs out to Ivy. 

I follow her and she runs into Ivy's arms and hugs her. "I'm sorry baby girl I love you so much." Ivy says hugging her tightly and holding her. 

Vin latches onto her and cries. “Please don’t leave me. Please love me.” She says holding onto Ivy tightly. 

“Never baby. I’ll never leave you. I love you so much.” Ivy hugs her and puts her on her lap. She wipes away Vin’s tears and kisses her forehead. 

Vin leans against her chest. “Sweetheart. What happened when you were in the orphanage that makes you so afraid that we’ll leave you?”

Vin sniffles. "They use to rent us out to people for whatever they wanted. They made us believe they loved us then a week later they would bring us back. In that week they did things. Things that I still don't really understand. And I don't want to go back. It hurt." I look on in horror as she tells us. "They would touch us and then tell us that it was because they loved us. But it hurt and then when they got tired of us we were sent back and replaced." Vin has more tears in her eyes. Ivy hugs her.

"We will never do that to you. We won't hurt you like that. I love you and I really mean it. We both do. I'm so sorry baby girl:" Ivy cries as she holds onto Vin tightly.  
I try not to vomit from what I heard. Who could do those things to a kid. Why would they want to. I sit on the couch and hug her close. Vin cuddles in between Ivy and I and wipes away her tears.


	12. Chapter 12

Ivy POV

I hold her close to me. No one is gonna hurt her ever again. I cradle her like a baby and snuggle into Harley. Vin lays in my arms and snuggles into me and leans her head on my shoulder. "Mommy?"

"Yeah baby girl?" I look down at her. 

"Do I have to have my own room?" She asks with a small smile. 

"No baby you can stay in our room but we are going to you your own bed." I smile and kiss her forehead. "We can go now if you want." She smiles up at me and nods. I laugh quietly and set her on the ground at I stand. "You know I love you right." I smile at her.

She giggles and hugs my legs. I smile and grab her a sweater and help her out it on. "This means I have to get up to doesn't it?" Harley groans and stretches. Vin giggles again and jumps on Harley. "Ugh. Jeez I was gettin up." Harley smiles

Vin giggles and kisses Harley’s cheek. “I love you Mama.” She smiles and hugs Harley tightly. 

“I love ya too.” Harley smiles and picks her up and hands her to me and puts her sweater on. “Let’s go kiddo.” She smiles and takes Vin back.   
We all get into the car and head to the furniture store. When we get there Vin automatically jumps into my arms and has me carry her. I smile and we walk to the bed section. “What kind of bed do you want baby girl?” I ask smiling and putting her on the ground. 

"Can I get this one?" She says running to a white framed twin bed. 

"Alright baby girl sounds good. Go see Mama while I go pay for it and have someone deliver it to the house." I smile and she runs to Harley. I come back and they are laying on the display bed half-asleep. "I don't think you are actually supposed to sleep on the displays." I smile at them.

"But Red it comfy she made the right choice for a bed." Harley smiles at me and I can't help but chuckle. 

"Well if we go now we can get hot chocolate." I smile knowing Harley wouldn't be able to resist. 

Both of them jumped up from the bed and followed me out of the store. Vin jumps into my arms and I carry her. It being mid-November meant it was cold and I was weaker than usual because of the weakness of the plants. But I carried her anyway. It was worth it.   
Since we were downtown we headed to the park and went to a hot chocolate stand. I get two giant ones for me and Harley and a small one for Vin. "Careful sweetheart it's hot." I say as she takes her first sip.

"Oww." She says. "I burnt my tongue." 

I chuckle. "I told you."   
We walk for a whole through the park and I feel something cold hit my face. I look up to see the first snowflakes beginning to fall. I nudge Harley and she smiles and takes Vin from my arms. I smile as she runs with Vin on her shoulders and they catch snowflakes on their tongues.   
I smile and run after them. I hug Harley from behind and kiss her cheek. "Wanna go home and see if the bed's there?" I ask smiling.   
Vin nods and rests her arms on Harley's head. I smile and lead the way back to the car. Life was okay and life was perfect. It was the way it should be.


	13. Chapter 13

Ivy POV

     When we arrive home the box for the bed is sitting in the living room. Vin giggles and snuggles into Harley. I smile and kiss the top of her head. I pet her hair which is still damp from the snow. 

 

"How about I order a pizza for dinner and invite Selina over to help us out the bed together?" I say smiling and grabbing my cell phone out. 

 

Vin nods smiling and I make the call. A few minutes later Selina walks in through the front door. 

 

Vin runs to her. "Kitty!" She jumps and Selina catches her and hugs her. Selina carries Vin over to the couch where we are.

I smile and carry the box with the bed in it into the bedroom. I drop the box onto the floor carelessly and it crashed to the floor. Vin almost jumps out of Selina's arms in fright and I look at her apologetically. Selina gives me a dirty look as Vin nuzzles into her neck. I open the box and dump its contents onto the floor. 

"Why did I think getting a bed from IKEA would be a good idea?" I mutter to myself as I try to understand the directions. 

Harley giggles and sits on the ground with me going through all the pieces and getting confused by it as well. Selina takes Vin and they sit on Harley and I's bed and plays with her to keep her occupied. After a bit there is a knock on the door and Harley runs to get the pizza. She runs back into the room and plops the pizza on the bed and grabs a slice. 

Selina and Vin sit up and grab pizza. Vin eats messily and gets covered in sauce. Selina smiles at her and wipes her face. Meanwhile I keep trying to put the damned bed together and get frustrated. I throw a piece of the bed across the room and sigh putting my head in my hands. Vin slides off the bed and sits down next to me on the floor. 

"Mommy?" She says quietly and shakes my arm lightly. 

"Yeah sweetheart?" I say looking up from my hands to her. 

"I love you Mommy." She smiles and hugs my side. "It's okay Mommy." She kisses my cheek. 

I smile at her and kiss her head. "I love you too baby."

Harley and Selina smile at us and snicker to each other. I look over at them and smile. "Why don't we try this again later. I think I need a break." I pick Vin up and carry her over to my bed. 

I sit down still holding her and lean against the headboard. Harley moves up next to us and leans her head on my shoulder. I smile and lean my head on top of hers. Selina looks at us and smiles. "I should get going."

Vin jumps out of my lap and heads for Selina. "Kitty wait." She jumps into her arms. "But you just got here. I want you to stay. I love you Kitty."

Selina hugs her tightly and kisses her head. "I know honey but I should go. Maybe you and me can go out tomorrow and go to the park or the zoo." She smiles down at Vin.

      Vin smiles and nods up at her before jumping up to give her a kiss. Selina smiles and holds her before Vin wriggles from her grip and crawls back over to us.  I wrap her up in my arms and hold her.   
          
       Selina smiles and walks out the door. "Bye sweetheart." The front door shuts and Vin cuddles into my chest.  
            
          "So baby girl, how about we put the bed together tomorrow and you sleep in our bed one more night." I smile.

         "Okay." Vin giggles and lays down in the bed.   
       
         Harley lays down next to her and wraps an arm around her. I cuddle up with the two of them and smile. I love my family.


End file.
